


to be touched, to be loved...

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Sex, F/F, Jk there's a little plot, Just so you know what you're getting into, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Tentacle-Like Appdenages, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Xenophilia, and what a trash bag i am, but a lil bit, not a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 00:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12544952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “We love you for you, not for… whatever alien sex organs you have. No matter what, we’re gonna do our damnedest to make you happy, Allura. Is that why you called me in here?” Pidge asked, now trying to make a point of keeping her eyes on Allura’s face. She was curious, to say the least.She couldn’t imagine what kind of genitals Allura might have, but her curiosity was peaked. Pidge was certain that, as long as it wasn’t some kind of gaping maw that was capable of biting them, they could figure it out.“Yes. I want to… show you, girl to girl?” Pidge nodded. “Okay.”





	to be touched, to be loved...

**Author's Note:**

> listen, i never thought my writing would come to this, but fuckin... here we are.
> 
>  
> 
> _the first goddamn fic i write and post for this fandom, and it's goddamn alien sex, but it's also lesbians so it's okay, i guess, also don't judge me. we don't know what allura's lady parts look like so they can be whatever the fuck i want them to be._
> 
>  
> 
> **all characters stated are to be depicted as of legal age**

“I’m gonna be honest, I don’t know why you asked me to come to your room,” Pidge admitted, sitting on the edge of Allura’s big, comfy bed. She looked around the, rather empty, room and then at Allura where she walked slowly to the edge of the bed, wringing her hands. “What’s wrong?” Pidge asked. Allura sat gingerly at the edge of the bed.

“I understand that we’re all in a relationship now, and others of you have been… intimate, before…” Allura stated, softly. Pidge blushed gently, knowing full well what Allura meant by that. “But I just, worry, how you’ll all react to my… genetalia.” 

“You know you don’t have to go anything you’re not comfortable with, right?” Pidge told her, reaching out to take Allura’s hand in hers. Allura nodded, smiling at her girlfriend. “We would never want to make you uncomfortable.”

“I understand but I… want to,” Allura admitted. Pidge felt the heat creep back into her skin. “I want to be intimate with all of you, but I wanted to ease you into it. I feel like my… parts, won’t work with yours. I fear our biology too different to please you.”

“We love you for you, not for… whatever alien sex organs you have. No matter what, we’re gonna do our damnedest to make you happy, Allura. Is that why you called me in here?” Pidge asked, now trying to make a point of keeping her eyes on Allura’s face. She was curious, to say the least. 

She couldn’t imagine what kind of genitals Allura might have, but her curiosity was peaked. Pidge was certain that, as long as it wasn’t some kind of gaping maw that was capable of biting them, they could figure it out. 

“Yes. I want to… show you, girl to girl?” Pidge nodded. “Okay.”

Allura stood then, reaching behind her to undo the clasps on her dress. Pidge stood and stepped behind her, undoing the clasps for her. Allura leaned into the soft touch, Pidge’s fingers brushing against her back as she opened the clasps, revealing her soft, brown skin. Pidge leaned in, kissing her back gently until she reached the end. 

The silky material slid off of Allura’s body, collecting in a puddle on the floor. Pidge continued kissing her back, mouthing along the skin and over her shoulder. Allura’s eyes fluttered shut, feeling Pidge’s mouth on her skin, her hands beginning to roam. Her hands moved upwards, undoing the clasp on her bra gently, the elastic releasing and loosening on her form. Allura tipped her head back, Pidge pressing up on her toes to kiss her throat and pushed the straps off her shoulders. 

Allura turned to face her, her bra landing on top of her dress. Pidge moved in, then, causing Allura to step back, the back of her knees hitting the bed. She glanced behind herself and sat down, Pidge climbing on top of her to kiss her properly. 

It was a slow, languid kiss, Pidge brushing her fingers through Allura’s hair, coming around to undo the knot at the back of it that was keeping the long, silvery curls away from her face. It fell apart, the hair falling like a curtain around them as they kissed, Allura’s hands gripping Pidge’s hips. Her hands slowly slid up her body, under Pidge’s shirt and stroked her thumbs against the soft flesh she found there. 

“Do you want to show me?” Pidge asked, pulling away gently. Allura blushed faintly and nodded. Pidge rolled off of her and sat next to her, eager to know. 

Allura wiggled herself out of her panties, the thin material already a bit damp looking in the middle, confirming for Pidge that she had enjoyed herself. It was least Pidge was looking for in terms of making out with her girlfriend. The panties were tossed over the edge of the bed with her dress and she crawled up the bed, leaning against her pillows. 

“Hold on,” Pidge told her, getting off the bed and standing up. Allura sat up, watching Pidge disrobe. “And eye for an eye, right?” Pidge said with a wink. Allura grinned at her, Pidge pulling off her shoes and socks, her shorts and paused. Shrugging to herself, she pulled off her shirt and sports bra, her panties following. She climbed back on the bed with Allura, curling up against her side, kissing her shoulder. “Now we’re even.”

“Sit between my legs, Pidge,” Allura said. Pidge lifted a brow. “I want you to see,” Allura told her. Pidge pressed a kiss to her mouth and then crawled down the bed. Allura hesitantly opened her legs for Pidge, Pidge getting between them to look. Her mouth opened a little in awe. 

The hair between her legs and the outer lips looked human in features, the labia soft looking and folded. However, they parted much wider than a normal humans, revealing two appendages that Pidge could only liken to tentacles. They were longer than she anticipated, releasing from inside Allura to a length of about six inches if Pidge had the presence of mind to measure them, totally unfurled. They were covered in a slick wetness, a fluid not unlike the lubrication Pidge’s own body made in preparation for sex. 

The tentacles moved, however, parting to reveal the rest of Allura’s anatomy. Allura, when Pidge glanced up, was red in the face but Pidge merely smiled at her before looking back at her body in awe, the appendages revealing an engorged, elongated clitoris. It reminded Pidge of a penis, erect and measured about three inches in length, more than long enough for penetration if Allura chose. Below that was an entrance that looked the same as Pidge’s own, the little she could see of the inner walls being pink and secreting wetness all over her vulva. 

“You’re amazing,” Pidge whispered. Allura smiled faintly, her blush darkening impossibly. “May I… touch?” Pidge asked. 

“Please do,” Allura agreed. Pidge reached forward, wanting to touch everywhere. She started at the juncture of Allura’s hip, lying on her stomach and wrapping her arms around Allura’s thighs to pull her in. Allura made a startled noise but went willingly, letting Pidge’s hands trailed from her thighs inwards, petting along the coarse, silvery curls around her before her fingers wandered to her outer lips. 

They felt as Pidge assumed, smooth and warm to the touch, not at all unlike when she touched herself. The folds gave under her attention, the liquid secreting from Allura gathering on her fingers. Pidge looked at it, finding the coloring to be slightly alarming, a soft, purple tint to it. 

“Is it… normally this color?” Pidge asked. 

“Oh, yes,” Allura assured her. Pidge hummed, interestedly, and reaching forward again, her left hand still petting Allura’s thigh as she dragged her fingers inward, the tentacle like appendages reaching for Pidge’s fingers. They seemed to have a mind of their own, reacting to any kind of stimuli. They coated her fingers with fluid, wriggling around, twining around her fingers, trying to pull her closer. From above her, Pidge could hear Allura moan softly. 

“Do they always react like this?”

“They do. I’ve never had intercourse before but I’ve… touched myself. They always seek it out, and they’re very, very sensitive. I can, oh, I can feel everything,” Allura said, her voice gone breathy and soft. Pidge had never seen Allura in such a way. It was actually turning her on a bit. 

“You’re amazing, Allura,” Pidge insisted, gently extracting her fingers from the seeking appendages. When she did, her fingers brushed the erect clitoris, getting a low moan from Allura. Her hips shifted under Pidge’s hands, Pidge pressing down with gentle pressure to keep her still. Her fingers reached for the clitoris next, the appendage not terribly large or long but it was sturdy. It pulsed and throbbed under Pidge’s attention, the base being wider than she had previously noted, upon closer inspection. She wrapped her fingers loosely around it, giving it a couple of soft strokes and goading a few more moans from Allura’s lips. 

Pidge removed her left hand from where it was still against Allura’s thigh, then, wrapping her fingers around the clit when she pulled her right away, her index finger circling her entrance. Allura’s hips shifted, rocking a little to get her inside. Pidge kissed her thigh and then pushed in, her finger sliding in smoothly. 

“Oh, gods,” Allura moaned, her hips canting upwards just a little in reaction. Pidge kissed her thigh, moving steady inwards as she fingered Allura, stroking the walls inside of her while her opposite hand stroked her erection. Making a decision, Pidge leaned in and let her tongue glide along one of the appendages. Allura moaned lowly, the tentacle-like appendage seeking Pidge out a second later to slide along her tongue, the other moving with it a second later. It was like having two other tongues in her mouth, not at all unwelcome but a little strange. They twined and moved with her tongue, Pidge closing her lips around them and sucking. 

“Pidge, that’s… oh…” Allura’s words were steadily ceasing to exist coherently, dissolving into mindless mumbling, soft praises for what Pidge was doing. Pidge pulled back, smiling softly before licking a wide stripe up her sex. She pulled her finger out and replaced it with two, watching the way her entrance shifted and stretched a little to accommodate the change. 

“Do you like that?” Pidge asked. 

“Yes,” Allura hissed, working her hips back against Pidge’s fingers. Pidge glanced between her clit and her tentacles and had a thought. An interesting, hot thought that had her own cunt fluttering. 

“Do you trust me?” Pidge asked, looking up at her. Allura looked down her body and Pidge and nodded slowly. “I want to try something. Is that okay?” She asked.

“Yes. Whatever it is, if it pleases both of us, I want to try.” 

“I think it will,” Pidge agreed. She gently pulled her fingers from Allura’s body and took her hand away from her clit. Allura looked almost pained by the loss but Pidge was climbing on top of her a second later, letting her hand drop between her own legs. Allura propped herself up on her elbows to look, her eyes widening to see Pidge pushing her fingers inside her own cunt. 

“You’re beautiful too,” Allura told her, softly. Pidge didn’t feel beautiful, she felt exposed and a little bit weird about it but when Allura lifted a hand, brushing her thumb against Pidge’s clit, the tension in her body melted a little. “Your nerve center is very, small. Does it not engorge?”

“It does, just not like yours. But keep doing that, it feels good,” Pidge told her. Allura nodded, beginning to rub circles around her clit. Pidge shifted her hips, rocking them to get the most of her fingers and Allura’s, feeling her wetness leak onto Allura’s lower stomach. “Oh god, I think I-”

“It’s okay,” Allura told her, watching the way Pidge rocked back and forth. “Is this a part of your plan?”

“Yes. I think I can do it, now,” Pidge said. Removing her fingers, she backed up a little. Lifting Allura’s leg, she parted her legs a little wider and lined herself up with her clit. “This might feel a little weird at first, but it’s gonna be so good, I promise.” 

“I trust you,” Allura assured her. Pidge smiled and lowered herself down. Allura’s clitoris wasn’t terribly long or thick but Pidge felt every inch. She moaned softly and rocked her hips to adjust to the intrusion. 

“Pidge, you should- oh- you should know-” Allura said, but her eyelids were fluttering, her focus starting to cloud. Pidge could understand that feeling. “You should know that my nerve center can grow, quite long. The more aroused I become, it can get- oh, can you feel that?”

Pidge could, the clitoris pulsing inside of her. It pushed at her walls, beginning to push farther inside of her. Pidge moaned at the feeling, the nerve center beginning to fill her up even more. 

“How long?” 

“Up to your human measurement of, I think you called it a foot? It’s quite long, can you handle it?”

“I think I’m up to the challenge,” Pidge assured her. Allura smiled, faintly. Pidge rotated her hips, Allura moaning deeply and pressing her hips up into Pidge’s. The clit pressed and moved inside of her, Pidge jumping a bit when she felt the tentacle-like appendages sliding around her vulva. She moaned, the appendages sliding over her lips and clit, the tingling sensation of her orgasm beginning to build in her pelvis. 

“Allura, please,” Pidge whined, working her hips against Allura’s. She felt almost frantic with it, trying to restrain from pushing too far, worried about hurting Allura.

“Oh, this is amazing. This better than I thought it would be. Oh, it feels so good,” Allura moaned. Her hips pushed up into Pidge’s, the clit pressing deeper inside of her. “Can I, can I get on top of you?” She asked, looking at Pidge. 

“Yeah, yeah, I would like that,” Pidge agreed. Allura rolled them over, pressing Pidge into the sheets and got on her knees. “I like this, a lot,” Pidge decided, looking up at her girlfriend. Allura’s smile was radiant from this angle she looked even more like the princess she was. All of her silvery hair was like a halo around her head, mussed from the sex, her brown skin glowing under the bright light. “Oh, fuck.” 

“I would like to do that,” Allura admitted. Pidge felt her face turn red, not expecting such a vulgar implication to fall from the princess’ mouth. She opened her mouth in surprise, not able to reply. “May I?”

“Yes,” Pidge agreed, decision and little bit breathy. 

Allura pulled back a little bit and then pushed back in, getting a choked sound in reply from Pidge.

“Too much?” Allura asked, a worried crease beginning in her brow. 

“No, please do it again,” Pidge asked, her voice gone breathy and soft. She reached out for Allura, placing Allura’s hands on her hips. “Fuck me.” 

Allura turned red this time but did it again, pulling back and then pushing in sharply. Pidge moaned, working back against Allura’s nerve center, the feeling of the appendages around it making her writhe under the attention. Allura could feel it, the appendages sliding over Pidge’s sensitive skin, all of the nerve endings standing on end and making her listen. She could feel the coiling in her abdomen, the warmth spreading through her skin. 

“Pidge, I-”

“Please do, Allura. Please come for me,” Pidge moaned. Allura could feel the way Pidge was clenching on her clit, the sensitive feel of her appendages on Pidge and moaned deeply. Her own cunt clenched wetly, and she trembled through her orgasm, wetness coating both of their sexes. “Allura…” Pidge moaned. 

“You can come too, Pidge. Come, Pidge,” Allura insisted, reaching between their bodies to rub tight circles around her clit. Pidge’s hips rocked wildly and then stilled, her insides fluttering as a surge of wetness covered both of their cunts. Allura pulled out of her, both of them moaning softly and then fell down on the sheets next to Pidge.

Pidge couldn’t help the curiosity, peering over the curve of Allura’s thigh to see how her body reacted to the orgasm. Allura watched Pidge watching her, letting her legs fall open a little farther for her. Her clit seemed to have deflated almost immediately, retracting back into her body. It protruded just a little bit farther out than a human’s would, but her tentacle-like lips pulled back to sheath them, her outer lips closing around them. Her sex was folded in on itself again, looking very much the same way Pidge’s would once it was no longer aroused. 

“Your body… it’s amazing,” Pidge admitted, whispering the words into Allura’s shoulder. 

“You think so?”

“I know so,” Pidge replied, and then lifted her eyes to look at her. “And it belongs to an amazing person. A strong and smart and beautiful woman that we’re all in love with,” Pidge told her. Allura’s smiled down at her. “And they’re all going to love it as much as I do. You might even like them more than me,” Pidge told her.

“Never. A woman never forgets her first time,” Allura said, leaning in to kiss her. Pidge giggled against her lips, the two of them curling around one another on Allura’s bed.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a little ashamed, but not really, tbh. shout out to jaspurrlock on tumblr, their [beautiful fucking art](http://jaspurrlock.tumblr.com/post/166211409097/geekinglikeaboss-jaspurrlock-kinktober-day-8) was the inspiration for this fic (ignore that it's lance and not pidge, just roll with it).
> 
> i also don't write nsfw/smut v often so if it's weird... i dunno what to tell you, you still made it this far.


End file.
